


How Morgan saved his night

by RaytoTsukishiro



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mongan thought his night was lost, he finds a way to save it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Morgan saved his night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinobu Yami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shinobu+Yami).



> Disclaimer: I don't own them. This story cames from my mind and I get nothing with it. All I get are reviews that make me happy and I'm thanking you since now.
> 
> A/N 1: Don’t happen in a specific time. You decide when you want put this fic.
> 
> A/N 2: To my friend Shinobu Yami.

****

**How Morgan saved his night**

Morgan wasn’t sure how he ended up alone with Reid in that bar, and in that moment, he had no idea what Spencer was talking and gesturing about. But he knew that it would be all he going to hear until Reid's home. He had promised give a ride to the boy.

He looked at his side and saw two hot girls talking each other and looking at them. He thought to invite the girls to join them, but he also thought he couldn’t avoid Reid to talk about nerd things and this could ruin his night... no, the genius-boy probably already had did it.

He looked back to the “kid” thinking how Garcia and Prentiss could pay him, but neither in a plan he could think... going to do it later, for sure.

Derek didn't notice that the guy got quiet, and only when him called his name for the third time, his mind back to the bar to listened him say that was time to go home. He still looked at the girls, who waved to him, and sighing, he left the place, following Reid.

Of course he was right about going to Reid’s house with a non-stop talk about weird things, and even when they stopped in front of genius' house, he didn't see and kept talking - whatever he was talking.

So, Morgan took the most unlikely of attitudes... he kissed Spencer.

Reid just kept quiet and without any reaction for several seconds. When he  
recovered, but still in silence, and without take his eyes of Morgan, he ran to his home and didn’t look back.

Morgan smiled. He found a new way to shut up Reid and his night wasn’t too lost anymore. He really liked that.

**End.**


End file.
